One Step Closer
by Angel-In-Blue-Jeanz
Summary: Sometimes life doesn’t go as we planned.Sometmes sth unexpected happens and we have to revise our projects.Sometimes change is necessary.Sometimes change's everything and when we most need someone to wipe our tears,the chances we get, change our lives! AU
1. Old scores are never settled

**One Step Closer**

**Disclamer: **I own nothing

**Setting: **The story is an AU set during the 4th season, although some events may be postponed or anticipated.

**Summary: **Sometimes life doesn't go as we planned… Sometimes something unexpected happens and we have to revise our projects... Sometimes change is necessary. Sometimes change is everything… and when we most need someone to wipe our tears, the chances we get, change our lives…

Enjoy your reading... Hope you'll like it!!

* * *

-"No mum I just can't stay here… I'm... you know… the mountain thing... well, the thing that comes out of the mountain I should say… anyway…I just can't stay! Send my love to Sookie and the baby…"

-"Come on! You said you wanted to come!"

-"Yeah! I know! But it was _before_ I realized what was going to happen!"

-"So what, are you going home or walk on by the halls of this hospital? I gotta go see how's Sookie doing… you could… wait in front of the coffee machine, though!"

-"Well, that's not a bad idea... I think I'll have a tour, some coffee, just wait for you-know-what to be over..."

-"Oh, I remember when I"

-"Please! Not that story again!"

-"Aw... I thought you wanted to know your _origins"_

_-"_Yes but since you so explicitly and plainly and detailing explained that to me, I think I'll pass… and, I let you know, because of you I'll never ever have a baby!"

-"Ah ah... Don't blame me! Besides, I didn't even tell you of..."

-"Whatever it is, please, I don't want to know"

-"Call you when everything's done?"

-"Oh yeah, I really wanna see her baby!"

-"Okay honey... and if you would be so kind to bring me..."

-"A cup of coffee from the machine? No… I'm not coming back here!"

-"Evil spirit"

-"I'll take that as a compliment! "

-"Whatever"

Rory was walking through the halls of the Hartford Hospital, trying to spot the so loved coffee machine, have her coffee and just sit. It had been a tiring day and it reached its peak when Sookie changed her plans for the night with her mother, because the baby chose that very day to "see the light at the end of the tunnel"… Therefore, her mother rushed to the hospital and so did she not realising, then, where, how and why they were going there. Thus, when she thought about it, she found herself stuck in that situation, stuck in that hospital… She loved Sookie but she couldn't bear… women bearing…not at that time at least.

She was exhausted. She had to admit that attending Yale was really hard but, at least, she gave her last exam that morning, for the next 3 months she could have relaxed a bit and in that moment she just needed to release the tension of the last days.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't quite paid attention to were she was going so, when she bothered doing, she found herself in intensive therapy.

_-Great, I got lost! – _She suddenly thought, and started to wander around looking for some nurse, but it seemed a deserted zone… no other sounds, apart from the beeps of the electric machines, could be heard.

-_311.. 312…Where am I going? 313…314… How big can be this floor??_

_410… 412_…- very big. -_Oh! There they are! The stairs! I almost forgot their shape _-

She thought, seeing the stair at the end of the corridor. She was urging to drink her coffee but before precipitating to the stairs, she spotted something… well, someone, familiar.

Actually, she didn't want to double check if she wasn't mistaking, since she thought that it was due to her lack of caffeine but, at last, she decided to turn around and check.

Nobody could imagine her shock, realizing what she saw wasn't a fruit of her caffeine-lacking mind.

Right there, clearly recognizable through the window of the 415th room, lying in a bed surrounded by all sort of modern machineries, there was this boy who caught her eye, not only because of his beauty, but because he reminded her of someone she used to know… in High School… Yeah, who else could he be? How couldn't she recognize him on the spot?

It was none-the-less than her mate, the "tormentor" of the days she attended Chilton prep school…

-_Oh my god…That is...Tristan??-_

She finally put a name on that face. How could she have forgotten about him for so many years…? It had passed... almost three years since the last day they met, since the Romeo & Juliet play, since he was sent to military school, since he said goodbye… three years since she was last called Mary… She had removed that nickname so much time ago… but to her it seemed like yesterday the day he invited her to the P.J. Harvey concert, the day he and her boyfriend -well, EX boyfriend –Dean had a fight.

Memories came to her mind like a flood… Images overlapped in her head… the cute, cheer face of the bold and lively kid, with the pale, sick and worn-out face of the young man on the other side of the window glass… He wasn't the annoying, self-centred jerk she used to remember. No more. She thought.

She felt her legs paralyzed. She couldn't stand that guy, but she was so sorry for him … all alone, ill, in that cold room. Not a card, not a bunch of flowers. Just machines. No friends, no family, no nurses. Just machineries.

She guessed no one would have envied him that much or consider him lucky if they had seen him in that very moment.

_-Poor thing…- _She stared at him through the window for a while, and then decided to go find that coffee. She put the blame on the coffee she hadn't drunk if she felt that way- she couldn't quite say how- just as if there was something she could do for him. However, it was clearly impossible, given the situation. She was about to go when a young girl who appeared to be a nurse popped out of the stairs. She crossed the corridor intently looking at the folder in her hand. At first she didn't notice the petite girl, with deep blue eyes and brown hair tangled up in a messy ponytail; she was wearing a simple, spring, lilac short dress and that was what caught the attention of the nurse as she rapidly raised her green eyes from the documents. That and the fact she seemed to know "Angie", the young boy of room 415. They used to call him that way as a short for Angel, since he was so handsome, he had those angel-like features. A real angel-on-earth… What a pity he was all alone…

She moved towards the girl, and questioned her-"D'you know him, Angie?"-

-"Angie? I thought… Well I must be mistaken…He just... he takes after a friend I met in high school… well, he wasn't a friend of mine, I kinda hated him! Well, not hate hate in that sense, just... you know…"-

-"Tristan DuGrey"

-"How do you know? "

-"Easy"

-"Did you go to Chilton or what?"

-"No... I meant that Tristan Dugrey is the name of the boy over there, we call him Angie because… well, long story…Is he that non-friend of yours? –Seeing that the girl in front of her didn't respond, added: -"So? Hey, you okay miss?"-

-"I…"- She just froze…. Then she was right. That was him. Evil Tristan. Nerve-racking Tristan. Irritating Tristan. Her Tristan.

-"Miss? Do you need help?"-

-"No…I… it's just, you know, I haven't heard from him for so long… I thought… but now… How's he??"-

-"Actually I can't…"-

-"Please…I need to know… I'll be our little secret…"-

Maybe because she was the only one who showed up, or maybe because she seemed really worried about him, she decided not the follow the rules that time. She was tired of people pretending to care, and she seemed she really did.

-"I'm Stacy, by the way, Stacy Goldwin."-

-"Rory. Rory Gilmore"-

-"Let's say DuGrey for tonight"- she told her winking- "You may need to sit down… Come on, in…"- and she opened the door gesturing her to follow her.

She just froze right there, sat on that brownish chair, hearing the nurse speak. Every word was like a wound that dug deeper and deeper in her heart. She couldn't explain why his story touched her so much; maybe because they knew each other, they had been friends… Or at least tried to be!

-"You said you were friends in high school, right?"-

-"Yeah, one of a kind…"-

-"I'm sorry… I'd better leave now… See you around Rory."-

Here she was. Alone. Again.

She moved her chair closer to Tristan's bed. The brownish chair she suddenly spotted because of the colour… it reminded her of coffee. She remembered that she was looking for a cup of coffee earlier but, in that moment, she wasn't willing to have it.

She just sat there, in silence. She didn't quite know what to do. They weren't so close, they'd never been, except the night they shared a kiss. It was a simple, gentle, soft kiss. She still remembered how it felt. She never forgot it. She couldn't. Unfortunately, at the time she wasn't ready to admit how much it meant to her.

She looked around. It was an ordinary hospital room. It could even looked cosy if it wasn't for all the various machines connected to the body of the guy she was next to… he had little cuts and bruises on his face, and on his hands, his arm.. He looked even poorer from that distance. She felt the urge to hug him, just to give him some of the affection he clearly needed. She held back that thought and, instead, she grabbed his hand. Which she never let go…

She didn't know where to go or what to do so, in the best Gilmore's style, she started talking:

-" So… I don't know if you can hear me… Do you know who I am? Guess what?! I'm Rory, Rory Gilmore. Do you remember of me? You used to bother me at high school. You and Paris actually. It's been a lifetime since we last see each other! You used to call me Mary, remember? I do! Hell if I do! What a stupid thing! Mary! I hated you for doing that."- She paused and than, out of the blue, se added: -"You, know, I didn't go to Harvard. I went to Yale. With Paris! It sound crazy but that's the way it is… we are even roommates... and friends, also. You remember she wanted to go to Harvard? Well, she wasn't admitted. Poor thing, a shock. At least she had the courage to admit it publicly. That and the fact she was virgin no more. God what a moment...it will be forever remembered in Chilton's History!! I'm sure if you had been there, you would have liked it…"- She smiled softly;

The more she looked at him the more she tightened her grasp, as to let him know that she was there, he wasn't alone, that she cared.

-"So… you went to military school, uh? I didn't quite imagine you like that kind of guy but… here you are… You've joined the army… it must had been funny to have you as cadet, uh? What grade are you? Private 1st class I think… I didn't quite get what Stacy said... Stacy's your nurse. Well, one of your nurses. She's nice. I guess you would have liked her. Brow hair, green eyes, classy, chic look. Not very tall though. Anyway, she's kind… and good. She told me how you got here. It must be tough, uh? Being injured during a mission… God I'm not surprised you are so messed up. I mean, after being shot… and… being involved in a bomb explosion… I'm surprised how you are still alive. Well, if being kept alive by machines can be called life…At least you're dreaming of a better world, now, I'm sure…"-

She was almost in tears, war and conflicts weren't her type of things, especially when someone she knew was involved. She couldn't understand how someone could have done that to him, such a nice guy, after all. He didn't deserve that.

_Okay, he chose to be there, to go to Iraq, he knew the risks but… that's s just too unfair_

-"You know, I always wanted to be a reporter. I knew I would have to go in places where there's war, where people fight, but I never quite thought about how it could be to find oneself there: the battles, the attacks, the bombs, the sound of the guns and the smell of powder gun... then the scars, the bruises…"- She felt the tears in her eyes, just imagining what he'd gone through – "…I know, I know, you chose it. You decided to join the army, you knew what you were going through but… did you really have nothing to lose?"-

-"It's just crazy how life goes, isn't it? One day everything's okay, you have plans, you know exactly where to go and how to get there and, the next, it's like you lost directions, everything goes wrong, things doesn't happen the way they were supposed to go, how you planned. Life changes. One day you are living your dreams and then, puff! In a matter of instants something unexpected happens and your life all your plans are messed up… And all that's left to do is get over and do it again. Again and again. Until you reach the point you can really said you're proud of you…"-

She didn't quite know why she was talking to him; she just felt it was easier. She knew he wouldn't have judged her…

_Well, he couldn't even if he wanted to… but… I guess this is how things are supposed to go_...

-"You know, I changed a lot in the past few years. Change sometimes is good. Sometimes, when you don't know anymore who you are, you have to forget the person you were, in order to understand who you clearly are. However, this isn't important now. The most important thing is for you to get better soon! Can't wait for that! For you giving me one of those curious smirks of yours and calling me Mary as if it was the most ordinary thing of the world! It used to annoy me but you know, thinking about it right now I might admit I even liked it… just a bit though! Guess this is going to be our little secret!"-

-"You know, I should go… it's getting late… and I must have a sip of that coffee… besides I must check up on Mum and Sookie. Sookie is mom's best friend. She's having a baby. Right now. And I was trying to find a way to get away from it! I suppose I made it, uh?"-

She said she should go, but she never did. She kept coming.

The weeks kept flowing and, almost everyday, she stopped by to see how he was, having a little chat with Stacy. She brought him flowers and had a mono-conversation with him every single time. It had become all part of a routine. A routine she could not explain; neither to herself, nor to her mum. She didn't know why she kept on calling on him. It was as if she missed that 2 hours they shared together, in which she totally opened to him. He knew everything of her. Her habits, her little manias, her problems, her everyday life, her mom, Lane, Luke… she told him everything, and a little more… she shared a piece of her.

_If only he woke up_…

Her hopes were up every time she walked in the hospital, but were down every time she finished talking with the nurse. No sign of recuperating, that's what they kept saying. He didn't seem to get his strength back. Once Stacy told her that, in cases like this, there's anything to hope for but a miracle… but she didn't want to believe in it. Miracles are for people who believe in God, for people who lost all their hopes, and all that's' left to hope in is the belief in a sort of supernatural force that can solve all their problems, that can answer all their questions. Miracles are for people who have nothing else to lose but, for her, it was different. She had everything to lose.


	2. Love not Time Heals the Wounds

It was a mild day of June. The sun shined playfully, smiling at the flowers and the butterflies… A delicate wind slightly moved the leaves on the trees… There were children running through the gardens of the hospital, busy people coming and going, always on the run… She was staring out of the window of the 415th room, a light breeze messing with her hair… She was so lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice that the door opened, to let a tensed man step in…

-"Hello"- He suddenly said taken aback from the view of the young woman.

She, as well, had almost had a heart attack… for a moment the thought that the voice could belong to Tristan caused her to jump on herself: -"Oh God"- She managed to get out…

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you… I'm Jordan"- He smiled and politely offered his hand

-"Rory"- She said shaking his hand…

-"Are you his…"-

-"Oh! No, no! We were… just friends… in High School…"- She said with a tip of awkwardness

-"Oh, okay. Anyway, I didn't mean that, I was asking you if you were his sister, or a relative…"- He promptly said.

-"Sorry, I just supposed…"- Replied her in embarrassment… -

-"Don't worry… I'm his best friend… I know everything about him, you couldn't have known it… You know, we met in Iraq… We were playing football, well a sort of, in pairs, and we were paired together…and we won…What a victory!" - He said smiling, remembering the glorious moments- "Anyway, that's how our friendship started. We went to a couple of missions together… I came back home yesterday… they wouldn't let me leave earlier… God, how's he? They just told me he was shot, there had been an explosion, he was seriously injured… but I couldn't even see him… you know, they transferred him immediately… Is that bad?"-

-"Yeah…"- She responded almost tongue-tied…

His face dropped. All he managed say was:

-"Damned it"-

-"Do you wanna sit down? You look tired..."- She said noticing his fatigued look –"You know, there's a saying that goes: the best way to recover is a Huge cup of coffee!" -

-"I just can't imagine who made it up…- He said gesturing to the cup of coffee she held in her hands…-"Thanks for the advice, though. I'll keep it in mind! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...I drove all night from Boston…You said you were friends in High School?"-

-"Yep, actually I casually spotted him here… and you know, all alone, I thought he would have liked some company… some friendliness… that sense of warmth…you got it?"-

-"Yeah, I do. I'm sure he would appreciate it…" -

He said nothing more, but intently looked at her. The blue of their eyes melted together... They stared at each other for a bunch of minutes. It seemed as if he was trying to say with his eyes what his mouth refused to say… Then he unlocked their eye-connection, softly smiled and, finally, spoke up: -"How much serious is this thing?"-

-"It's very, very serious… you may want to sit…"-

Hence, as Stacy did almost 2 weeks before, she told him what had happened, what she knew and what she'd heard from the doctors' private speeches…

You could see that the guy was completely shaken… He sat on the bed, and his eyes got watery every time he looked at his friend. He was a tall, well-built man; he could have been no older than twenty-three but, in his eyes, you could see the war had left its scars.

He had short messy hair -the colour of chocolate, she observed- and deep blue eyes…

He was very attractive –She had to admit it! – His eyes were tender and shrewd and his smile was eye-catching. His face was youthful but you could be aware of his being much more grown-up than he seemed to be.

* * *

A new had come for Stars Hollow inhabitants and at the Gilmore's it was just another day of bubbling, stress, revelations and… _surprises…_

-"Honey I remind you of…"-

-"Yes mum! You've been talking for ages of this thing! I know you want that everything's perfect for the big opening day of the Dragon fly Inn, and I'm sure it is gonna be, but don't be overanxious, okay? Everything is going to be all right! Just keep repeating that…You'll get used to it!"-

-"You know…I've dreamed… Sookie and I have dreamed of having the chance of opening an Inn for so long! I didn't even think it would come true one day… but it did eventually! We're opening an Inn! Our Inn! This can't be true…"-

-"It is… you worked so hard and now you can have what you wanted!" -

-"But if..."-

-"Hey! I don't wanna hear the prologue of what might go wrong!"-

-"But if"-

-"No buts! It's gonna be the most beautiful weekend our friends will have spent!"-

-"I hope so…"-

-"Inviting them to thee Inn and greeting everybody: Hey! Welcome to _my_ Inn… It sounds good, uh?"-

-"It sounds perfect!"-

-"Where are you going so early in the morning, anyway? It's eleven o'clock! Haven't I taught you anything??"-

-"I wanted to go see Tristan…"-

-"Honey, we have to talk about this"-

-"Mum! I told you! He's just a friend who needs some help, some… consideration…"-

-"And you're going to be his Angel, right? There are people we have to let go, whether we like it or not, Rory… it's right to feel sorry about it… it's right to be sympathetic, to concern about his health but you can't save anyone…"-

-"Mum! No one needs to be saved!-

-"Ror, can't you see that? This is one of that no-return situation… you're going to get affectionate to that guy, and all you're going to get for will be sorrow and trouble and pain!"-

-"He's not like he's dying!"-

-"Sweetie, I'm not saying that, but you have to be prepared to the eventuality…"-

-"He can't… he…"-

-"Just… try not to get too much involved in this…"-

-"I'm afraid I am already…"-

Rory sat on the familiar "coffee" chair, rethinking about the conversation with her mum she had that morning…

_Am I into this too much? Am I wasting my time?_

She didn't have an answer for all her questions… She had always believed that every question has its answer… and if you hadn't find it, it meant that you were asking the wrong question.

She needed a sign, a signal from destiny, case, however you want to call it… she needed to know she wasn't the only one to hope… Then, unexpectedly, here it was! She couldn't believe it… her hand froze; She felt it, she was sure, but was afraid to move herself. Then, when she realized she could have been mistaken, she felt it again… but not just felt it, this time she saw it! It was a light, almost imperceptible movement of his hand, tangled in hers.

-"Oh my god…Tristan, can you hear me?"- She said, giving voice to all her hopes and fears… unfortunately, there was no sign of an answer…

-"Tris… Please, if you hear me… just, squeeze my hand…"-

_Please, please, please! _She murmured, half in her mind, half whispering…

Then, when she thought everything was lost, she felt it, the squeeze.

_Can it be true?_ She needed to check…

-"Do you… do you know who I am… Just squeeze once for yes, twice for no…"-

And, again, she had the answer she was looking for… he squeezed, once… She burst in tears… she couldn't help it…

-"Okay, I'm going to call the doctor just… don't move… "- "What a moron! You can't!"- She was about to let go his hand, when she felt a little pressure…

-"What's now? Don't you want me to call the doctor?"- No answer – "Okay, it's all about giving the right answer… you… Oh! I got it! You don't want me to leave! Right?" - One squeeze.

-"One squeeze…Yes! It's a yes… ehmm… okay, well, Do you know where you are? Ok, you know, and… Do you remember how you got here? Another single squeeze, okay… Do you manage to move any other muscle? No? Okay, so… You remember of me… right?"–

This time not only his hand moved, but even his arm, even if lightly…

-"Can you open your eyes? Did you fell asleep again?? Tris…Tris!"-

For a time that to her seemed closer to ages, he didn't respond but, all of a sudden, she saw a faint move of his eyelids… and, suddenly, she found herself facing the blue of his eyes…

How much she missed those eyes, that look…

Speaking of looks, he was staring at her as he was trying to communicate with her, to thank her, to say he appreciated it. How much they were beautiful… how much they wanted to tell…

-"Wait, Stacy! Stacy!! Stacy!!"- She kept on calling her name out-loud, almost screaming it, without moving her eyes from his… She heard, then, the sound quick footsteps and as she saw Stacy's head pop out of the door, he weakly closed his eyes.

-"No, No, No!"-

-"What's wrong?"- She said worried

-"He... he… he squeezed my hand! "

-"He did?"

-"He did!"

-"Are you sure?"

-"As hell…"

-"Ok, let me check…"

-"No, he, doesn't want me to leave his hand…"

-"And he told you that?"- She said in confusion

-"No I asked"

-"And he answered?"- replied throwing a look at the tube in his throat

-"He squeezed!"

-"What?"

-"My hand! He squeezed my hand!"

-"Oh... ok... ehmm... I… Wait a minute I'm going call Dr. Jameston"-

-"We're going no where!"

-"Right… Be right back!"

* * *

A few days had passed since the boy miraculously awakened and, unfortunately, Rory wasn't able to see him ever since, because of all the various examinations he was subjected to…

It was a chilly afternoon, the day she was finally allowed to see him and that time, walking past the so familiar halls of the hospital, she discovered herself a little nervous. It was with a deep breath that she opened the door.

-"Hey you…"- She kindly greeted him

-"Hi…"- She was relived to discover he could talk by that time -How are you? - She asked then, noticing that the best majority of the machines that fulfil the room were gone.

-"Just like I'd been shot miles away from here…,"- He replied with a feeble voice and a tip of sarcasm, which she didn't recognize.

-"Oh…I didn't mean…it must be hard to…"-

-"Hey! Hey! Relax. Honey I was joking..."- She pretended she hadn't heard the "honey" thing and, sitting next to him, on the bed, replied:

-"You'll never change, will you? - He just smiled… she was even ore beautiful than he remembered...

-"So…You've stand by me for all those days?" –

-"How could I resist?"- She hadn't forgotten their typical conversations – "Actually Jordan gave me the changing, let's say…"

-"He came this morning…Have you met him?"

-"Yeah, some time ago!"

-"He's nice"

-"Yeah..."

-"Not as me though"

-"You're unbelievable!"

-"And you look amazing…"- admitted him, looking at her directly in her eyes…

She couldn't stand his way of being direct; it was something she'd never been able to do.

-"Thanks… "- she said politely, lowering her eyes…

Another thing she couldn't stand was the way he looked at her… he explained himself with his eyes… and the problem was that she couldn't understand… and that drove her crazy…

-"So… How are you feeling, better?"-

-"Yeah, actually I do… they told me that in a matter of days I'll be outta here!"

-"Really?"

-"Yep!"

-"Isn't it…I don't know… Early?"

-"I've been lying in this bed for ages! I deserve freedom, don't I?"-

She should have been happy. He was going to leave the hospital, he was going to be fine… she kept thinking about it but, still, that didn't make her as happy as she thought she would have been…

_As soon as he'll get out of here, everything will be over… I might not see him again… _- She didn't know how or why, but that thought scared her.

-"What's wrong?"

-"Nothing"

-"I don't think so..."

-"You should"

-"You know, I… you…" - She left her gaze from her hands and directed it towards him – "I really appreciate what you did, I mean… you were here almost every day, you've never left me alone… You were the first person I saw when I woke up… that is supposed to mean something, isn't it?"- She was silent, and he went on –"I... I know I've always been an asshole and everything, I know I don't deserve having an angel like you by my side but I want you to know that I am grateful to you for what you did... for… you know… caring..? Does that make sense?"-

-"It does"- it_ absolutely does… _She answered delicately, her eyes gleaming… and, seeing her look, he pointed out:

-"Hey, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere! Don't act as if we'll never see each other again! We surely will once I get out of here...- Her eyes brightened, just like she had just heard what, deep down, she was hoping to since she stepped in that room the first time.

–"What do you think?"

-"I approve!"- She said weakly

-"I'm glad…"- Some time passed in which none of the two said a word. Then, out of the blue, he came out with: -"We should eat out"

-"What?"- He knees started trembling

-"Yeah, I should invite you to dinner with Jordan and Mel..."

-"Wha..?"

-"Mel, Jordan's girlfriend! Haven't Jordan told you about her? That's basically what he does constantly for months, now! You should meet her … she's cool"

-"Oh… OK"- She was a little bit disappointed, and he perceived it

-"Oh"

-"Oh, what?"

-"Don't you want to?"

-"No, no… I'd like to meet…"

-"You…"-interrupted him, understanding instantly- "You… wanted to have dinner with me?"-

-"Me? No… I was just…I haven't spoken a word!"-

-"Still"- He pointed out matter-of-factly – "You haven't answered my question"-

-"What question?"- She was going round in circles, but he wanted to go to the point

-"Will-You-Have-Dinner-With-Me?"

-"When?"- She quickly responded

-"Obviously not tonight!"- He observed.

She was taken aback, she felt her throat dry and butterflies in her stomach… and the funniest thing was that she couldn't explain herself why… well, she wouldn't…

-"It sounds cool"- she discovered herself answering

-"Great…I owe you that"

-"You do not!"

-"Yes! It's the least I can do!"

-"The least?"

-"Yeah"

-"And what is supposed to be the top?"- She intimated jokingly

-You'll find out…- He answered with the same tone, winking at her

She started laughing, and so did he …Neither of the two knew exactly how, when or why they'd actually became friends. They just started talking and laughing and smiling. It seemed absurd how easy and spontaneous they found talking to each other, telling stories about their lives, how they'd spend all those years, and neither of the two could understand how possibly could have lived without missing the presence of the other.

They looked like two old friends who were catching up, after haven't seen each other in a while.

- _Maybe it's true _- thought Stacy who casually happened to be there and was peering through the window – _love, not time, heals the wounds… _-


	3. I Am not Afraid, Am I?

It was late afternoon, it had rained the whole morning but, fortunately, the sun finally came out, shining playfully on the light rainbow, above the houses and the chimneys… It was a day of discussion in the Gilmore's house but, just like the rainbow, you never know from where the next marvel can come…

-"Why don't you ask him?"- Said Lorelai for the millionth time that day.

-"No!"

-"Why not"

-"Because"

-"No point"

-"Mum!"

-"Come on!"

-"No!"

-"Tell me one plausible reason for which you shouldn't ask him to come to the opening of the Inn"

-"Because he's not feeling well"

-"They let him get out of the hospital!"

-"So what?"

-"Isn't that supposed to mean he's okay after all?"

-"But..."

-"He will like it! It'll be a way to move on"

- "He's tired"

-"for lying in a bed for months… I'm sure he is!

-"He"

-"I'm not buying it! You have to be brave enough to ask him! Tell him the truth! I invited him!"

-"I don't know…and what if he says no?"

-"He won't... besides haven't you told me he wanted to 'have dinner' with you?"

-"There's a lot of difference between say and do"

-"He told you all those loving, sappy things! Come 'on! He's mad about you…"- _And something tells me he's not the only one…_

-"Lorelai!"

-"Lorelai!"- She almost enjoyed the naiveté of her daughter…- "Isn't he the one who used to tease you at school?"-

-"Reason why I shouldn't ask him to come"

-"What about the rule: tease the one you love?"

- What a cliché…

-"If you want to believe it…"

-"That's the way it is…"

-"…Love comes to those who believe in it…"- intoned playfully Lorelai

- "Céline Dion… God… It must be the weather …"- Joked

-"…The power of love…"- sang terribly, laughing at herself

-"Whatever!"- came back with Rory, sticking out her tongue, walking off towards her room…deciding, at last, to send him a text message…

It was five minutes since she had sent him the message, when she rushed out of the door

-"I told you!"

-Umm?

-"He hadn't answered!"

-"He hadn't answered _yet_..!"

-"Mum…"

-"Maybe he just hadn't read the message…"

-"What if he's ignoring me?"

-"Rory…"

-"Oh no!"- She looked at her cell phone as if it was devilish.

-"What?"-

-"My mobile is ringing!"

-"They do that once in a while…Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it!"

-"I don't wanna talk to him"

-"Come on!"

-"Okay..."

-"Hey! Where are you going?"

-"My room… I know it sounds absurd to you but some people do need privacy!"

She laughed at herself and said: -"GO! Go…"- gesturing her to leave, and, pulling faces to her mum, Rory disappeared into her room...

-"Hello…"

-"Rory, it's me, Tristan"

-"Hey… how are you?"

-"Getting better…"-There was a brief pause and, in order to break the awkward silence that fell, he added: -"I got your text message…"

-"Yeah..."

-"Actually I"

-"You don't have to come… I mean, you aren't obliged to come…"- She interrupted

-"But I'd like to"

-"You do?"- She was surprised…a bit…

-"Does that sound so bad?"

-"No, no…I'll meet you there then"

-"Actually, don't interrupt me this time, I'm calling to get directions…I have no idea where it is…no offence…"-

-"Oh… don't worry; I'll explain that to you…"

She started talking about the direction, and ended up talking about herself… She couldn't explain what happened to her but it was like she needed a person to talk to, but not any person, just him… She'd already shared a piece of her with him. And, even if she had the suspicion he didn't remember what she told him, the fact was that she did had those conversations, and she won't forget them that easily…

* * *

A/N: SOME PHRASES ARE TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE SHOW. I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

The opening day finally came and, at the Inn, everybody were stressed out

-"Okay, I think I've got all the rooms assigned for the test run."- Said Michel

-"Hit me"

-"Miss Patty is in room one, Babette is in two. I put Taylor in three, the corner room. The Siegels will go in five…"

-"Wait, what happened to four?"

-"Four is taken."

-"By whom?"

-"I don't know exactly"

-"You don't know??"

-"Yeah... A last minute booking"

-"What?"

-"A certain Tristan DuGrey"

-"Ohh! It's a friend of Rory, everything's okay…"

-"They're coming! They're coming!"- Announced Sookie euphorically

-"Okay. Everybody, guests are coming. Everybody outside to greet them. It's show time. Let's go! Okay, everyone, remember, these people are not our friends. They are customers. Just relax, don't rush, and don't kill anybody!"-

-"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn!"

-"Oh, will you look at this place!"- Said an elder red-haired woman.

-"It's a paradise." Commented her friend, a short blond lady

-"Oh, are those horses! Babette, look at the horses!"

-The ride up here was very dusty, Lorelai. You should warn people not to wear their white pants upon arrival.-Asserted a tall, stern and particularly tedious man.

-"I will do that, Taylor."-

-"So, do I bring my own bags in or…?"

-"No, you don't. Eric, Jeremy, Sam, these bags, please."

-"Oh, honey, this place is spectacular." –Told her the red-haired woman with heavy make up

-"Thanks, Patty. You're in room one. I hope you like it."

-"Oh, I just know everything's going to be perfect. There is nothing that you could do that I wouldn't love."

-"No, that is not the point here! This is a test run… We need to work out all the kinks this weekend so they don't happen again, so we're depending on your feedback, and especially your criticism."

-"All right, I promise to be a pain."

-"I appreciate that."

-"Well, you can count on me for my feedback, Lorelai. I promise you that. In fact, I've already got fourteen complaints written down."- Said Taylor approaching

-Oh!-

-"Most of them are small infractions, but it's the little things -- the details -- that distinguish the Barbra Streisand from the Roslyn Kinds."-

-"Absolutely, Taylor."-

-"I even took it upon myself to bring my own comment cards just in case you didn't think to supply them."-

-"Well, we did supply comment cards, but I'm sure yours are even better."

-"That was a very polite response. I'm writing that down."-

-"He's not here!"- Exclaimed Rory, rushing from the outside

-"I'm sure he's getting his way down here"

-"What if he got lost?-

-"Rory…"-Said Lorelai in a husky tone

-"What if he decided not to come??"

-"Rory!"

-"What if"

-"What if he's here waiting to get the keys to his room?"- Said a male voice right behind her back and, as she turned, her face crossed all the shades of red recognizing the owner of the voice, plus, the blue of her eyes sparkled meeting his…

-"Hi Rory… it's good to see you again! You look great…"- His eyes where fixed on hers and, after a moment of silence, he said to the older woman: – "You must be Lorelai… Your Inn looks awesome, nice to meet you, by the way… Rory told me many funny anecdotes about you!" – Affirmed him smiling charmingly and added: -"Tristan DuGrey"-, tending his hand towards hers.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you, finally... I've heard a lot about you too..."- Said shaking his hand and throwing a look to her daughter. Then she said:

-"Well, Here's you key, room 4, I hope you enjoy your vacation here… I'm sure Roy will be pleased to show you the way! Go...Come on! I don't need your presence right now"-

-"Thanks"

-"You're welcome"- Replied Lorelai, giggling faintly.

* * *

The sun shined playfully, and the cold wind seemed making fun it… The pair was slowly strolling in the path among the woods… They were silent… many questions needed to be answered, but it seemed it wasn't the right time…

-"So…How was your day?"

-"It keeps getting better…"- Replied him, giving her one of those characteristic smirks

-"Good"

-"D'you wanna have a ride?"- She looked at him in amusement, as if he just said something foolish –"The horses…Earth to Rory …"- Explained him, indicating the barn at their right.

-"Oh…"- She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice it…

_How funny life can be... one day the worlds is completely upside down, nothing it's in the right place and, the next, it uprights again. No matter how much you want to, whatever you do to get it… sometimes fate can't stop interfering… and all you have to do is wait. It is no point to dispirit… all you have to do is have faith in the next day, hoping it will brighten up… and the funniest thing is that, when you least expect it, it does brighten up._

–_Look at him…_- She thought, as to attest her theory -_one day they say there's no hope… and a week later he's here walking next to me…_-

-"Thinking a lot today, uh?" –

-"Can I ask you something?"- She said abruptly, looking straight into his eyes

-"Whatever you want"- He said enchantingly, with a note of curiosity in his tone.

-"Where are your parents?"

-"They are…somewhere…"- At the mere mention of the argument, a sparkle of hurt and resentment flickered in his eyes.

-"Why..."

-"They never showed up? Never called? Well, let's say they totally disapproved of my way of life; they wanted me to become a lawyer, just like my father, my grandfather, my great-grandfather and all the possible ancestors… I refused... I wanted to live my own life, not the life they chose for me… And they did not fully accepted…they just started ignoring me…well, it's not a big deal, they keep doing it since I was a child… "

-"I'm sorry"

-"It's not your fault…Anything else?"- He inquired, pretending to be the big man that got over it, but she was aware of his behaviour, she understood his bitterness, his reticence, the fact he hadn't accepted his accident yet. It wasn't easy for him to open to someone… but that was something she liked about him -she had to admit it- and all she could do, besides words and opinions, was to clasp him in an embrace.

_When words are useless, affection is everything. _

She remembered Stacy telling her that… she'd told her lots of things… She'd told her not to stop showing affection, because love is our arm against the bad in the world…She'd told her not to stop hoping, that nothing is impossible in life… except the possibility of there being no options…

She was a great person, the one you'd like to have next to when you're not in the best mood… and right then, to him, she wanted to be the "Stacy" of his life.

She wanted to be a part of that messy and confused and complicated life she'd pushed away when she was younger. She wasn't ready to.

_But now it's different… something__ has changed…when he tightened the grasp on my hand that day, the whole world up righted and, finally, everything went in its right place _

It took ages for her to figure it out but, eventually, she did; and it seemed that the same thought had crossed his mind as well… but, at that time, _he_ was the scared one, _he_ was the one who needed time to think, _he_ was the one who back off this time.

Therefore, he simply made up an apology and went back to his room in the Inn.

He was "that" close to what he'd always wished for, that he feared he could have lost it. He well knew that fear can lead you to do foolish things.

Fear paralyzes you, freezes your mind, pushes you to runaway. And that's exactly what he did. He ran away. Because the thought of having something and lose it hurt more than the reality of have never had it at all.


	4. love is all you need

-"Have you seen Tristan?"

-"I was asking you the same thing!"

-"Isn't he with you?"

-"No!"

-"I thought you have been together all day"

-"No he…we… he needed some rest... he said he would come here but I can't find him!"

-"Did you check his room?"

-"No answer"

-"Don't know.. Maybe he fell asleep or went for a walk around here…"- Noticing a stern look on her daughter's face, added:

-"Will you tell me if there's something wrong, won't you?"-

-"Sure"- She answered quietly

-"Dinner will be served shortly…I'm sure he'll be here soon…"- Seeing her daughter seemed worried, she asked:

-"Something happened? You know you can talk to me! And don't try to lie to me…You know I'll find out the truth anyway…!"- She said sarcastically

-"Very funny"

-"So? What's wrong?"- Said Lorelai in a soft, sweet tone.

-"I don't know it…yet…"

-"If I were you, I'll have another try upstairs, maybe he was just asleep"

-"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?

-"Does he have a reason why?"

-"No! I mean, nothing basically happened, neither physically -if that's what you were thinking about- nor mentally…. I just… I kinda figured out the importance he has in my life. You know what? When we're together everything seems perfect, everything seems to be in the right place…There was such a cosy atmosphere 'round us and then, totally out of the blue, he gives me a puzzled look, apologises and goes away! "

-"Thanks for the explanation… anyway… haven't _you_ ran away too once upon a time?"

-"It was different! I was in High School… I'd just broken up with Dean… a complicated story didn't quite tease me…"

-"Then you ran away"

-"So are you telling me that he doesn't feel like having a relationship now?"

-"I'm saying he's scared, as you were then. Remember? You needed time because you didn't know what you wanted… but now, is that what you want?"

-"Yes" – The word came directly from the bottom of her heart…

-"Then go get it! No one obtains anything just waiting for someone else to make up his mind! If you want something, then you can have it, if you just try to catch it! I'm not saying that you'll get it only because you want it, but you'll never know if you keep wondering"

-"I love you"- She said promptly, understanding her point of view and all the concern behind her suggestion.

-"Love you too"- She pointed the stairs with her eyes and, after a pause, Rory ran away. There was a huge difference, though. That time she wasn't running away from him, but towards him.

* * *

She was in front of room 4, feet stick to the ground and butterflies in her stomach. Her heart, though, was bizarrely carefree. She took a deep breath, encouraged herself and knocked.

-"Tristan… Are you inn?"- She knocked again, but received no answer.

-"Hey there!"- She wanted to give up but, remembering the words of her mother, she tried:

- "Can I come in? I know you are in there" - There was no answer, but she grabbed the handle anyway, and pulled the door.

At first she thought he was asleep, all cuddled up, with the shirt unbuttoned and the blue eyes closed. She watched him intently. He appeared so tender, so unharmed. His magnetic eyes closed and relaxed. It suddenly came to her mind the image of him in that hospital room, a picture she forced herself to push away and remove... Every time she remembered of him lying into that anonymous bed she felt empty and useless inside. She didn't want to go back to those days of expectation and disappointment. She'd suffered too much. And now she just wanted to be happy. And if being happy meant sharing a part of herself with him, then she had no choice than following her heart.

She noticed the window was open and, as she moved towards to close it, he slightly opened his eyes and mumbled:

-"Leave.." – She instantly froze and stepped back

-"Sorry, the door was open… I saw the window... I thought.. you might get cold.. Okay. I'm leaving… "- She babbled

-"Hey… I was just saying leave IT"

-"Ohh...Sorry"

-"Stop saying that!"

-"Yeah, sorry"- He smiled a little and tapped with his hand on the bed, letting her intend to come nearer. At first she was taken aback. Her heartbeat sped up. Although her mind was spinning she decided to get to the bottom of this thing. He looked so heartbroken cradled up all alone in that big bed, so she sat on top of the bed next to him.

-"Ain't you freezing with that open window?"- He ignored her question and said:

-"What's up?"

-"I should be the one asking that!"

-"Then ask"

-"What?"

-"What's up!"

-"What's up?"

-"Are you happy now?"

-"Just if you tell me it's ok"

-"It's okay"

-"No! it's not okay!"- She took a deep breath and went on: -"How is it supposed to be okay if you run off in a middle of ...well, something, and disappear! I've been looking for you all day! I even thought some evil creature had attacked you while you were quietly walking through the woods! Why are you up here? Why are you avoiding me? I finally realize what's best for... _us_... I... I am ready to take this up to a next level, and you puff! Leave! That's not fair and that's not okay if you're here freezing and avoiding me!" –Her face was inflamed, and realizing that she may have said more than she should have, added:

-"Okay, I'm done"- and stand up. He instantly sit up and grabbed his arm, letting her sit next to him. Then, he did nothing but watching her... in a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She was so stunning... even when she was blathering anxiously. But he'd understood her standpoint. And it was up time to give her the explanation she needed.

-"Rory"- Said in her ear, almost in a whisper –" I.. It's hard to explain... but I'll try... I owe you that."-He raised her chin with his hand, creating an eye connection –"You know, I'm always been the confident one, that feared nothing and didn't care about people or life in general... that's why I joined the army... it was a sort of way to prove I am that big man... besides, I had nothing to lose... neither a caring family, nor sincere friends... it was just me, for all that mattered.

I had always been just me... and all the others outside, left behind. I'm not putting the blame on anyone, I know it's just my fault... but, lately, I was thinking that if I'd met a person like you my life could have been different. With you there are no lies, no barricades... it's not just me, it's you & me! It's... _us_... we have this connection that I can't ignore. Even if I tried to... and I tried, I cannot lie to you. I avoided it because I was sure I would have let you down, you would have suffered because of me... and, most of all, I was trying to find a way out because I was scared, scared of such a big change in my life...

Rory... please look me in the eyes...you should know this...

...I might fall in love with you...! that's the truth... now I know it and it scares me to death!... Because...because I have never loved someone and no one really loved me, body and soul... I have never fell in love with some one... I even refused to accept the existence of this feeling... all because I didn't want to get hurt. Not again. Not anymore. I said I didn't care about my parents ignoring me but it is not true! I do care! And it's killing me inside the thought of them that didn't even care enough come and see how I felt. I was shot. I have the scars." – He took her and laid it on his chest. -"But it's nothing compared to the loss I feel inside... and... I wouldn't survive at the thought of losing you... I can't... you're here next to me now and I wish you'll be here tomorrow, when I wake up, and the day after... I guess I thought it was better to keep distance, so I wouldn't have hurt both you and me..."-

His eyes were watery. She was still looking directly into his eyes and even hers were wet. She couldn't hold back tears and she couldn't explain why his words touched her so much. He had shaken her; he had always managed to do that to her. Anyway, despite all, she was happy; happy because there's nothing more heart-warming than the knowledge of there being another person in life that shares the same feelings you have.

_The most important thing you'll ever learn in life is love and be loved in return_. _That said Shakespeare._ She couldn't tell if she was or not in love in love with him but, that night, lying next to him with her head on his shoulder, she couldn't imagine a happier time. She felt cosy, warm and serene. It was perfect. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
